The Battle Amongst Ourselves
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: Losing your family is hard. Being the one to kill them is even harder when they turn. You're forced to join forces with people you don't know and people you can't stand to be around. You stick to it knowing it's harder being out there alone with walkers and other threats looming over the world. Can you form a bond with an unlikely source? Cassie and Amber are going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess here, welcoming you all to mine and Amber Skywalker Kenobi's newest fic. And it will be slightly AU as we follow along with the show changing this up as we go.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything related to the Walking Dead. We mean no disrespect. Cassidy and Jack are my creation. Amber and Erin belong to Amber, and they cannot be used without our consent.**

 **Warning: Vulgar language is used throughout the chapter and will be used throughout the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Cassidy's POV**_

 _Two things in my life changed my life forever. Being told I was adopted and when zombies became all too freaking real._

 _At 16-years-old I, Cassidy Fitz, sat upon the couch my world suddenly crumbling down around me. Everything I thought I knew, turned out to be nothing more than a lie. My parents weren't my birth parents, my brother not real either. For the last 16 years of my life, they took care of me. Gave me a place to call home, made sure I had everything I could ever want or need. Gave me tough love when it was needed. My brother stood up for me, even when I didn't need him to do so. He threatened my boyfriends, looked out for me when a guy grew interested in me that he knew was nothing more than a creep. He held me and fed me ice cream when I got my heart broken. He kept me safe when a storm hit knowing how scared the thunder made me. He is my best friend and a life without him as my brother wasn't acceptable._

 _They may not be my biological family, but nonetheless, they are my family; it took me very little time to understand that. They took me in when my supposedly real mother didn't want me. A tiny part of me wanted to find her and ask why. Why couldn't you have loved me? Why wasn't I good enough? Why? The more reasonable part of me didn't want to find her and what it would bring to me, because I am surrounded by my family. They took me in when they didn't have to. They love me unconditionally. My mother, my father, and my brother are the only family I need. They are my real family; I don't need to be related through blood to be their family._

 _"Cassidy, you will always be our daughter. Remember that, please." Those are 10 words that will haunt me for the rest of my life as they didn't make it when the Zombie apocalypse hit._

 _When I turned 23, I learned that I couldn't have kids. That fertility was the main reason on why I couldn't have kids as with an estimated 6.1 million women in the United states alone dealt with the same problem of infertility. Instead of it bring me and boyfriend closer at the time, it put a huge strain on us, as he wanted kids of his own. He had no problems with adopting, but he wanted to father a biological kid. In the end, we broke up as it was for the best._

 _When I turned 25, the best thing about my life happened, and he came in the form of a little boy named Jack. He became my world. Little Jack was the only person I needed in my life. Boyfriends didn't matter, not when I was already a mother. I didn't have time to date. Jack was and is my sole focus in life._

 _One morning we woke up to our neighbors being zombies, learning the only way to kill the undead was aiming for their head. From that day forward it was about survival and doing everything in my power to keep my son alive. For a few hours, it seemed like we were living in our favorite campy horror movie, all too soon that thought faded away when we had to fight the undead to survive._

 _For the first few months, we traveled with my brother, remembering better times, where zombies didn't exist. Where I lived in my family's house. When we were whole. Before my parents were ones that turned. My brother the one to stick a kitchen knife through their rotting flesh to end them once and for all._

 _"You promise not to leave me?" I asked, looking into the small fire we built, keeping an eye on my sleeping son, as we were listening for any zombies to walk through the woods in our direction._

 _"I'm not leaving you behind in this world, Cass. Someone needs to watch out for you, and Jack. And no one is better at that than I am. You may be nearing in on your 30s now, but I will always remain your brother. It'll always be us versus this messed up world," he promised, knowing how stupid it is to make a promise as such. But he needed his sister to know that he would be there for her. Even when he wasn't he would be there within her. "Why don't you rest and I'll keep first watch tonight," he told me._

 _"Okay," I nodded, moving to check on Jack, before slipping into the sleeping bag, we both used, taking turns sleeping and keeping watch. I didn't even bother with taking my shoes off, easier in case a horde of zombies' moves through._

 _The third hardest thing in my life, and the one I rank number one of the all-time worst things to happen to me is the morning, I had to jam a knife through my brother's head, when a zombie attacked him. Comforting my terrified kid afterwards, words can't describe the pain I felt for him. Without my brother, I was lost and feeling dead on the inside, fitting for the world I now lived in. I kept moving forward for my son; I wouldn't let him go out the way his uncle did._

 _When your attention was focused on staying alive and getting attacked by any herds of zombies, it became easy to forget what day or month it was. Days didn't matter any more. It was all about survival. Survival for my son, over my own survival._

"Ya shithead, get the hell up," Daryl grumbled quietly as not to wake up Jack, giving a not so gentle kick to my ribs.

"What the actually fuck, dickhead?" I seethed, holding back a yawn, rubbing the spot he kicked, looking to see if Jack woke up by the disturbance, which he didn't. Kid sleeps like the dead.

"My dumbass brother thinks I need to teach ya how to track since you're shit at it, and he refuses to do it," he quipped out. "I'm leaving in 5. I will leave your ass behind," he promised.

I rolled my eyes. When I stumbled upon the group, I was ecstatic to see Glenn. We grew up as neighbors, we played our fair share of video games into the early hours of the morning. Daryl and Merle were the brothers who often butted heads with each other were on the same page taking up a dislike for me, which I returned disliking them back.

I ended up with Merle, forced to be around him, helping on a few runs and hunting trips. I never volunteered to go with him, others of course, but not Merle. I would gladly go with anyone else. Even so, the more times I found being forced with Merle didn't seem so bad or forced as I grew to understand him more, and I slowly opened up to him, even though he never asked me to do so or listened to what I had to say. We weren't the best of friends or really even friends. But what we did while off, that was more for us to enjoy.

And Daryl fell into the category of surrogate big brother, all while he seemed to be a thorn stuck in my side, I couldn't pull out. That may be my fault, not wanting to get close to people. Too easy to lose them now. Easier to keep walls up and keep them at arm's length away.

"We can go now; ya grouch," I said, keeping the dislike I held for him out of my tone of voice. I didn't want to be stuck out there by myself again, and that meant I needed to try to get along with Daryl. I had no problems with the rest of them. Carol was a big help in keeping an eye on Jack for me when I went out to help.

"Just about left ya," he grunted out, walking away from me in long strides. I had to practically run to keep up with him. "Ya best be a good shot, I ain't got time to teach you to shoot," he threatened.

"Keep threatening a gal like that, and she may take it the wrong way," I quipped out. Camping and hunting trips were common in my house growing up. Through the years, I never got very good at tracking as my brother and my father were there to do it for me.

"That how you got to my brother? Promised him some pussy?" He snarled out.

"That came later and he promised me some dick first," I shrugged acting a bit smug. "I know how to shoot them; it's the tracking them down to shoot I have a problem with," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"It ain't hard so pay attention cause, I'm only saying it once," he nearly growled out, slowing his steps.

Spending my morning arguing with him over animal footprints, seemed to be the highlight of my day. I paid attention to what he said, because I wanted to learn. I loved learning, a nerd in that regard. The one thing I loved more than learning was teaching, that's why I became a teacher. Not that it has done much good for me now that walkers were taking over the world, I often taught Sophia and Jack when they were both free at the same time, keeping their minds sharp. At first, I found it weird they called zombies walkers but after a few weeks, I too started to call them walkers.

"That wasn't so bad," he commented, handing a knife over. "You get to do the honors," he smirked. We got a dozen squirrels; they were easy enough to find; we found a deer, nothing too big; it wasn't a little one either, but enough for a meal.

"Guts and shit don't scare me," I told him, taking the knife. "If they did, I wouldn't be screwing around with your brother," I retorted, hearing a soft chuckle from him, sinking the knife into the stomach of the deer and cutting up til I hit the ribs. While I got busy cleaning the deer out, Daryl worked beside me taking care of the squirrel.

"You ain't so bad," he shrugged, walking off to clean up.

I learned that may be the best compliment that I may ever get out of him, so I would take it as a win. Not that it would change anything between us. It would take more than one little compliment to get along with him.

"Ya didn't kill my brother, did ya?" Merle deeply chuckled, walking up behind me, feeling up my ass before giving it a hard smack.

"And have you feed me to the damn walkers? Yeah, no, he's still very much alive," I retorted. "Who is the fake hooker talking to your brother?" I asked, watching the black-haired chick with pink and blue highlights standing next to Daryl.

"Fuck if I know," he shrugged, leaning over me from behind. "I do know what you can do for me."

"Later," I brushed him off. "I have to give your brother back his knife before I stick it some place it doesn't belong," I smiled sweetly, running my hand over his thigh.

"We wouldn't want that," he chuckled. "Look you have another rugrat to teach," he nodded in the direction of the little girl, wrapped around the one talking with Daryl.

"She seems rather sweet," I said, walking towards the direction of Daryl and the newcomer. "Here's your knife," I said, holding said knife out to him. "I was thinking about another lesson tomorrow. I still have plenty to learn. What do you say?"

"I ain't waking ya. If you ain't up when I leave, I'll be leaving without you, we clear?" He grumbled out.

"Yep," I confirmed turning my attention to the strange woman. "Who are you?" I asked overly sweet.

"Cass, leave her be. She showed up with a few others. Behave yourself," Daryl warned.

"What kind of name is Cass?" The stranger questioned, a smirk on her face.

"Cassidy," I snapped out, looking down at the little girl. I crouched down to be at eye level with the little girl. "Hello sweetie, my name is Cassidy, but you can call me Cassie. What's your name?" I questioned, watching the little girl cower behind her mom's legs, her eyes directed towards the ground. "That's okay sweetie," I smiled. "That's a pretty necklace. Where did you get it from?" The little girl wrapped her little fingers around the pendent.

"Mom, mom," Jack called, sprinting up to me hugging me tight, like he was afraid he wouldn't see me again.

"Hey, bud. What's up?" I questioned, placing a kiss to his temple, breaking the hug to look at him.

"Laurie is gonna be at the ravine tomorrow, can I go with her?" He pleaded adding in a small, "please."

"Let me talk to Laurie about it and get back to you. Now go see if Glen or Dale can use your help," I told him, running my hand over his light-brown hair, that is growing out faster than I would like for it too. He nodded heading off in the opposite direction he came from. I turned to look back at my audience.

"Ya do know that he wants to go to the ravine to swim, right?" Daryl chuckled.

"He needs to get clean some way," I laughed, looking at the two strangers, I had yet to learn their names. "Who are you? And why are you here?" I ask tired of playing any games with them. I roll my eyes hearing the soft growl from Daryl.

"Sweetie, why don't you go see Carl." I looked at who I assumed was the mother before sharing a look with Daryl. "You can stay away from my daughter," she warned, once the little girl ran off.

"That will be kind of hard when I am the teacher around here, and I do like to keep the minds of the younger generation sharp. Even in this world a mind is a terrible thing to waste," I retorted, going to walk off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with someone's brother. Daryl make sure you save me a seat for dinner in a few hours," I winked, walking off, to check on Jack before I did anything else, making sure he is helping and not in the way.

"Like hell I will," I heard him call out with a grumble.

There was nothing more that I loved than a challenge and a good rivalry. I needed something to keep my mind occupied on something other than the undead. And kids were a huge weakness for me since I am not able to have them myself, I always wanted kids but swore off any serious relationship because of the fact I can't conceive a baby. I was happy with having Jack, but I always wanted a large family with kids running around driving you absolutely mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey you guys, Amber here with my chapter for our story. Here's a bit about my characters._**

 ** _Name: Amber Grimes  
Age: Early 30s  
Appearance: Long black hair with blue and pink highlights, brown eyes, usually wears tank tops, jeans, and biker boots. Wears her engagement ring on a chain. When on runs, usually wears her hair in a ponytail.  
Former Occupation: Bartender  
Weapon of Choice: Hunting Knives, Pistol  
Bio: Sister of Rick Grimes. Has a 10 year old daughter named, Erin Elizabeth Carlton. Doesn't get along with Lori and is close with Carl. Was engaged until the apocalypse._**

 ** _Name: Erin Elizabeth Carlton  
Age: 10  
Appearance: Short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, usually wears jeans and t-shirts with sneakers.  
Bio: Daughter of Amber Grimes and niece of Rick Grimes. She is very close to her cousin, Carl. She's quiet most of the time but is social._**

 ** _Anyway, I don't own anything from The Walking Dead except for my two OCs. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners._**

 ** _Also, there is some language in this chapter._**

* * *

I don't know how it started or how it spread. All I knew was that this place had become a living hell. I was currently traveling with my sister-in-law, my nephew, my dead brother's best friend, and my daughter.

I sat in the back seat of the car we drove in inbetween Carl, my nephew, and Erin, my daughter, messing with my engagement ring.

My mind went back to a few weeks ago, went it happened. To when I had to kill my fiance.

 _"Babe, I'm getting ready to head out for work. Are you and Erin good for the night?" I asked walking into the living room. I didn't hear him say anything but I didn't think anything of it. I suddenly heard a crash. I froze and headed towards the noise._

 _"Mama?" I heard a voice. I looked down the hall and saw Erin sticking her head out of her room. At least she was safe._

 _"Stay there." I ordered her. She nodded scared. "Sweetie, I'm sure everything is fine. I'm sure daddy just broke something." I tried to reassure her, even though I was doubtful. I knew Brian and he would have let a few words slip or a yell but I didn't hear a thing, which worried me._

 _I went to the kitchen and I froze when I saw Brian on the floor. "Brian!" I yelled, running towards him and kneeling next to him. I checked his pulse and almost had a heart-attack. I didn't feel a pulse._

 _"Brian, Brian. Wake up baby." I said while beginning to do CPR on him. "Erin, I need you to take the phone and call the paramedics, now." I instructed Erin. Erin nodded, on the brink of tears, and went to retrieve the phone. "Baby, please come back. I can't lose you."_

 _"Mom, I can't get through. It keeps giving me a busy signal." She said panicking. I tried to calm myself down._

 _"Okay, I'll give you Shane's number and you call him." I said. I didn't like Shane at all. At one point, he was a friend until he and Lori started something while Rick was in a coma. But unfortunately, this was an emergency and I kept his number for an emergency. I told Erin the number and she dialed it, while I continued to do CPR._

 _"Shane, daddy's collapsed and mom can't wake him up." Erin cried over the phone. She cried while I heard Shane's voice over the phone. "Okay..." she said and then handed the phone to me._

 _"Shane, we need paramedics here." I explained._

 _"Amber, you need to get away from him right now." I looked at him confused._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked getting angry and walking away from Brian. Was he seriously gonna let Brian die? I suddenly heard Erin scream. I turned as I watched Brian try to attack Erin. "Brian, what are you doing?!" I yelled, dropping my phone and rushing to them. I rushed to Erin and pushed her behind me. That was when I noticed his face. His eyes were dull, his skin paled and looked to be rotting and he walked awkwardly. "Brian...?" He groaned and just kept coming toward us. I quickly walked to the kitchen drawer and grabbed my pistol and aimed it at Brian. "Brian, stop." I pleaded with tears escaping. Erin was hiding behind me and crying. "Erin, run to the living room."_

 _"Mom..."_

 _"Now Erin." I urged her. She looked at me, then to her dad before nodding and running to the living room. I looked at Brian. "Brian, please don't move any closer." I said, trying to get through to him. He ignored me and kept coming. I then shot at his leg but he didn't go down. I shot him in the arm, yelling, "Brian! Stop!" He didn't stop. He then grabbed me and went to bite me and I fought him off. He literally pushed me to the wall as I fought him. I was then able to get my leg up and kicked him off me and he fell to the floor and I shot him in the heart. To my utter surprise, he kept trying to get up._

 _Suddenly, the door burst open and I heard a gunshot. I watched as blood came from Brian's head as he fell to the floor, not moving. I looked up and saw Shane standing there, holding his gun and Erin behind him. I stood in shock for a minute before I got pissed. "What the fuck, Shane?!" I yelled as I walked up to him. "You killed him!" I said as I began punching him in the chest. He then grabbed my wrists to stop me from hitting him._

 _"Amber, listen to me!" Shane yelled. I stopped struggling and just cried. "He wasn't alive. I don't know what's going on but people are dying and coming back to life and attacking people. Brian was one of them unfortunately. I had to end it or you and Erin would have been dead. I promised to look after you when Rick died and I'm not breaking that promise." Shane explained. I glared at him._

 _"Like you promised Lori and Carl and now you're fucking my sister-in-law. Oh yeah, that's real looking after." I spat at him._

 _"Amber-," Shane began._

 _"Fuck off, Shane. I don't need you looking after me or Erin." I said angrily._

 _"Amber, would you just come with us to somewhere safe. There's nothing left of this town. We need to head to Atlanta." Shane explained. I hesitated and looked at him._

 _"I have my own car." I said._

 _"You can take your car, just follow us to Atlanta. At least let me do that." Shane said. I was quiet for a moment._

 _"Mom..." Erin muttered, still in tears after seeing her dad gunned down. I kneeled and hugged her to me._

 _"Do you wanna travel with Aunt Lori and Carl?" I asked, looking at her. Her decision would be mine. She thought for a moment and nodded. "All right, Shane. Just let me get some stuff real fast." I said. I packed a couple of clothes for me and Erin to wear and essentials. I then grabbed my pistol from the floor, that I hadn't even realized I dropped, and placed it in my bag. I then went into our basement where Brian kept his hunting knives. I opened his chest and found his hunting gear. I didn't know much about hunting like he did but I knew a little to survive and how to use hunting equipment. "Let's go."_

Unfortunately, half way there, my car died and had to end up riding with Shane and Lori. I wonder if Carl knew anything about Shane and Lori, but I didn't ask incase he didn't. It royally pissed me off that Lori and Shane would do this, and Rick wasn't even pronounced dead yet when this thing started between them. I missed Rick so much but I'm glad he didn't end up in this messed up world now.

We were almost to Atlanta and shocked to see that even Atlanta wasn't safe. I watched these monsters walk the streets everywhere. Just what the hell is going on in this world now?

"We need to turn around and find somewhere isolated, where there are no creatures." I said.

"Oh please, just where do you want us to go? There is nowhere isolated." Lori said and I glared at her.

"Try the hills. We could easily hide in the woods and it would be hard for them to look for us." I explained. Shane thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine. We'll look for a path to go up." Shane agreed. I gave Lori a smug look and she glared at me. Shane then turned around and drove back the other way. I looked toward the woods and found a pathway and there were no creatures walking around.

"Shane, what about through there?" I asked. Shane looked down the road too and then turned down it, Shane then suddenly pulled off to the side.

"We walk the rest of the way. There could be people there and I don't want our stuff stolen." Shane said as he got out of the car. I thought he was out of his mind but at the same time, I saw his point.

"You can't be serious." Lori said.

"What's wrong, Lori; afraid your delicate little legs will break?" I said in a snarky tone after Carl and Erin got out of the car.

"And you can shut your mouth." Lori shot back. When it came to insults, I was the master between us two.

"Try and make me. Probably wouldn't even leave a bruise." I said as I got out. I went to the trunk and grabbed my pack. I was not leaving my hunting knives behind.

"I wish Shane would have left you behind." Lori shouted at me.

"Oh believe me, _sis_." I said the 'sis' part with sarcasm. I never thought of her as a sister. "I didn't want Shane's help to begin with. He forced us to come along. Next time, try and learn the situation although I'm sure that must be hard considering all you do is suck Shane's dick like a good little bitch." I said the last part softly so Carl and Erin couldn't hear.

"You bitch." Lori said and then I felt a sting on my face. I quickly shot back with a punch. Lori and I eventually started trading blows and rolling on the ground, well I was doing most of the shots, Shane trying to break us apart. Shane eventually got us apart but only because I had enough of her being my punching bag. I looked down on my arm and saw scratches but nothing too bad. Looking over Lori, I felt proud and guilty, but only because of the kids. I saw I gave Lori a black eye and a busted lip and a couple of bruises forming on her arms.

"Amber, what the hell were you thinking?!" Shane yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Next time, try and teach Lori not to start a fight she clearly can't win." I said while walking away. "Let's go, Erin." She nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked. I soon noticed that Carl was walking with us. It didn't bother me at all. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Sorry you both had to see that."

"Honestly, I knew it would happen sooner or later. I can tell you two don't like each other." Carl said. Carl was always smart for his age, mostly because of Rick. Like father, like son.

"Yeah, but you two still shouldn't have had to witness that." I explained.

"Mommy, do you think we'll make it?" Erin said and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I stopped and kneeled in front of her.

"Of course we'll make it, honey." I said. "I know it hurts that daddy is gone but I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or Carl. I'll protect you both." I explained. She nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly. I then brought Carl into the hug. We were gonna be okay. I saw the glare Lori gave me for hugging and comforting her son. We continued on and soon came to a clearing and I was shocked to see how many people were there.

We were soon confronted by a man named Dale. We explained our situation and were told as long as we contributed, we could stay. That would be no problem for me at all. I cringed at the word laundry but really didn't show it. It's not that I didn't know how to do it, because I did it at home, but I just hated doing laundry in general. I could probably find something else I could be useful for around here, like guard duty or somethin'. I'm good with a gun and I still have my hunting knives in my pack that I brought with me.

"Hey, you might not wanna stand around like a dunce." I heard someone say. I jumped and looked behind me, and good lord help me, he was hot. He was tan with short brown hair and eyes.

"Oh shit, sorry." I said moving out of his way when I saw he had squirrel. He must hunt for the group.

"Who are ya, anyway? Haven't seen you before." He asked.

"I'm Amber Grimes. Me and my family just arrived. Well, what's left of my family." I said. "You?"

"Daryl." Was all he said. I then saw Erin run up to me and hide behind my legs. I could tell she was nervous. "What's up kiddo?" Daryl asked looking at Erin. Erin just looked at the ground nervous.

"She's nervous around strangers. Her name's Erin." I introduced. Daryl nodded. I then saw another woman walking up to us.

"Here's your knife," she said, holding a knife out to Daryl. "I was thinking about another lesson tomorrow. I still have plenty to learn. What do you say?"

"I ain't waking ya. If you ain't up when I leave, I'll be leaving without you, we clear?" He grumbled.

"Yep," she said and then looked at me. "Who are you?" She asked overly sweet. Bitch.

I was about to reply when Daryl said, "Cass, leave her be. She showed up with a few others. Behave," He said. It was nice of him to stick up for me, but I could have held my own.

"What kind of name is, Cass?" I asked while smirking. Time to show I could hold my own.

"Cassidy," She snapped. Hmm, it worked. She then looked at my daughter and knelt down. "Hello sweetie, my name is Cassidy, but you can call me Cassie. What's your name?" She asked. Erin just hid further behind my legs. "That's okay sweetie. That's a pretty necklace. Where did you get it from?" She asked. Erin's hand wrapped around her necklace and I could see her mind going to Brian.

"Mom, mom." I heard a voice. I watched as a young boy around Erin's age run up to Cassidy and hugged her tightly. He must be her son. He was a handsome young boy. I could see Erin looking at him curiously. I watched Cassidy and the boy interact before he ran off.

"Ya do know that he wants to go to the ravine to swim, right?" Daryl chuckled.

"He needs to get clean some way," she laughed. "Who are you? And why are you here?" She ask looking at me. I could hear a low growl from Daryl but ignored it. Like I said, it was nice of him to stick for me but I could handle my own battles. So, I'm not even gonna bother introducing ourselves. She can find out on her own.

"Why don't you go see Carl." I said. She nodded and ran towards Carl. I was so glad that those two were so close. Carl always acted more like a brother to her than just a cousin, which I was thankful for. I straightened up and sighed before glaring at Cassidy. I didn't like the fact she pried into our business. "You can stay away from my daughter." I said.

"That will be kind of hard when I am the teacher around here, and I do like to keep the minds of the younger generation sharp. Even in this world a mind is a terrible thing to waste," she retorted, about to walk off. Great, seems like I'm stuck with her teaching Erin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with someone's brother. Daryl make sure you save me a seat for dinner in a few hours," she winked, walking off.

"Like hell I will," he called out with a grumble. This must be normal for them. "Sorry about Cass."

"It's fine. I can handle my own against people." I shrugged it off. I was already in one fight, I wasn't in the mood for another.

"Where did the scratches come from? You weren't attacked by a walker were you?" Daryl asked, and I noticed he went into a defensive mode.

"Oh, no, I got into a fist fight with my sister-in-law. She scratched me is all." I said. I forgot about the scratches honestly. "And if you don't believe me, just look at the woman with the white shirt and jeans." I said a bit smug. Daryl looked her way and I could see a small smirk appear.

"I believe you'll fit in just fine." Daryl said. I smirked back. This guy was definitely something else. I then thought about Brian and I deflated a bit. God, I was just a bad fiancé. Brian just died and here I am, ogling this guy I just met 5 minutes ago.

"Well, I better check on Erin. I'll see you around." I said as I headed back towards Erin and Carl. I needed some time away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassie and Jack belong to me AriesBalorPrincess. Amber and Erin belong to Amber. And they can not be used without our permission. Again there is swearing in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cassidy's POV**

When I don't go out with Daryl, convincing him to teach me how to track an animal, I go for an early-morning walk, look for any wild fruit or berries that could be growing nearby. Along with the fact that it does help to clear your head of any drama going on, because even while there are walkers freely roaming around there is still plenty of drama to be had.

Hearing a twig snap, I spin around coming face to face with a groaning walker. Unfortunately for me, I didn't have my knife on me, not thinking clearly and being on the stupid side this morning I left it behind.

The last thing I wanted to be doing is fighting a walker like we're in a WWE ring. Amidst the struggle to keep the walker from clawing or biting me, I ended up tripping over a fallen log, landing on my back, bringing the rotten pile of flesh with me. I can't reach my gun, instead holding him off with my left hand, while I use my feet to help push him off, I use my right hand to search for something I can use to bash his head in with. I by-pass the multiple sticks and grab hold of a rock.

Before I even have a chance of using the rock to start smashing away on the undead, I am staring up at the now dead walker with a knife sticking out of its head, while the blood has a steady drip, coating my chest in the blood of our enemy.

"I didn't need your help," I hiss, shoving the rotten flesh from my body.

"Didn't seem that way to me," she smirked, wiping the blood from her knife. "Most people say thanks when someone saves their life."

I growl, pushing myself up from the ground wiping what dirt and leaves I can off. "I didn't need or want your help, Amber, so I won't say shit to you," I snark out pushing past her, heading back in the direction of camp.

"That might actually be more peaceful," she laughed. I flip her off, walking faster to get away from her. All I wanted to do is get back to camp and clean up the best I can, as I didn't want to have walker blood all over me any longer than I had too.

In a little over a week, one would think that you could learn how to get along with someone you don't like, but that wasn't the case with Amber. At first, I thought it would be fun to be at odds with someone, but when your kid becomes best friends with public enemy number one, it would be nice to at least be on civil terms; it just won't happen because stubbornness runs in my blood, and I can see it runs in hers as well. Daryl kept us separate knowing what would happen if we were to be alone together in the middle of the woods. Soon enough the others caught on that it would be best if we were kept separate. I had no problem with Shane or Lori; I got on with those two easily, and a friendship of sorts was built between us. I adored Carl and Erin. As did Jack. Wherever Jack was at Erin would be right there and vice versa, Carl spending a bit more of his time with Sophia.

"This tastes really bland," I sighed, swallowing the small bite of food I had in my mouth. I didn't get sick easily; it was one of the things I prided myself on is having such an amazing immune system. However, the rare times that I got sick it was awful, like bedridden for a week awful. I couldn't afford to be sick, not in this world.

"Huh. I don't know why," Carol stated with a frown, taking a bite of her own food. "I made it the same as I always do."

"It tastes just fine, Carol," Amber stated with a smile. "Maybe you got bit by that walker earlier," she sneered.

"Like I am stupid enough to let a walker bite me," I glared at her. Sure it came close enough, and it had been a tassel for a moment until I could reach for something sharp, to bash it's grotesque rotten flesh of a head in, as I only had my .308 handgun on me. A handgun I had fallen in love with when I was 19. I didn't want to waste what ammo I had left for it, even if I had been able to reach it.

"Why don't ya go take a walk and cool off, before you say something stupid," Daryl said, giving me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes, not happy that I had to be the one to go, but I got up and walked off, since I couldn't eat the food to begin with. Maybe I was coming down with something. Whatever was going on I just hoped that it wouldn't turn me into rotten walking flesh.

While I sat in the middle of a clearing watching my surroundings, I looked over my body seeing if I could spot scratch marks, as the walker's mouth got nowhere close enough to bite me.

"Here, drink this," Daryl gruffly said, thrusting a cup of water in my face. "Feeling any better?" He asked, sitting on the log next to me.

"I wasn't even feeling sick," I respond, slowly sipping at the water. "I mean I feel fine," I shrugged. I wasn't feeling sick; I didn't have the need to throw up; I didn't feel weak.

"Do you get bitten or even scratched by a walker?" He asked. I punched his shoulder for even asking the question.

"Does it look like I was?" I retorted. "Trust me the only scratch marks I have on me are from your brother, and those are tales I don't need to be telling you," I stated with a shudder. No way would I be telling the little brother of the guy I am fooling around with what our sex life is like.

"I don't even want to know," he pointed out. "Maybe you're pregnant," he suggested, the second I took a drink of water.

"Hell no," I said, spitting some of the water out. "There is no way in hell that I am with baby. It's not freaking possible," I shrieked, shaking my head violently.

"Cass, I know you're not a stupid broad. But with the way you go at it with my brother and not having protection of any kind can and will lead to a baby," he pointed out.

"I know how sex and baby making works, dumbass," I retort, standing up to pace. "You don't understand, Daryl. I am not pregnant; I will never be pregnant; it is physically impossible," I told him slowly. "I wish it were possible. I wish everyday that I had been able to carry Jack for nine months instead of him having a hooker for a mother who cared for nothing else but the stupid street corner," I spewed, my eyes searching the woods for not only walkers but for anyone in the group to come looking for us. It wasn't very often that walkers found their way up here.

"Shit, that's tough," Daryl sighed. "That's gotta be hard, but Cass you have given him a really great life."

"How the fuck do you know that?" I snapped the question at him. "You've only known me for a short amount of time. You didn't know me back when the world was alive and thriving, not this dead piece of shit world we're living in now."

"All of that crap is true as shit, Cass," he retorted. "But you not giving birth to your son changes very little. You love him endlessly, that I can see, and I can see that Jack, your little boy loves the shit outta you. He doesn't care if you gave birth to him, you gave him a home, a family to be proud of," he told her with a rare smile. "You did that without being asked to do it."

"I did do that without being asked," I smiled. "You getting all sentimental on my ass now?" I teased, shoving his shoulder.

"Believe it or not, Cass, I like you. You're the annoying little sister I never wanted or needed," he stated getting up. "Just don't let that shit go to that big-ass head of yours," he laughed, holding a hand out to help me up.

"I feel the same about you," I confessed. I had already told him too much about my past, adding more truths to that wouldn't do much.

"Now who is getting all sentimental up in this bitch?" He joked.

I again, I rolled my eyes at him, freezing when we heard a stick break out in the woods. He reached for his knife, pushing me behind him. We stood there, our eyes trained on the thick overgrown bushes, seeing nothing. And no longer able to hear anything.

The walk back to the campsite was done so in silence and in stealth mode, keeping an eye and an ear on what was going on around us. Once we got back to camp not seeing any walkers, we chalked it up to an animal running through the woods.

"Mom, mom," Jack said eagerly running up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. The boy is growing way too fast for my liking. "Can Erin sleep in our tent tonight? Can she?" He asked, ready to stick his lip out to have a full-blown pout on his face.

"I honestly don't know Jack. That is up to Amber more than it is me. Did you ask Amber?" I ask him, kneeling down to be at eye level with him. He shook his head, looking down at the ground. "I think you should talk to not only Amber but Erin as well to make sure it is something she wants and to make sure her mom is okay with it," I told him softly, pushing some of his hair from his forehead.

"Can you come with me?" He asked softly. I smiled, taking his little hand in mine, walking to where Amber stood talking to Carol, Andrea and Amy.

"I am sorry about my comment earlier, Carol. I do enjoy your cooking and the creations you can come up with out here," I apologized, giving her a smile.

"It's fine, sweetie. You feeling okay?" She asked, concern laced in her voice. The one thing I liked about Carol is how motherly she could be to you without a second thought as to what she was doing.

"I'm feeling fine," I assure her. "Can we borrow Amber for just a moment?" I asked, looking from Carol to Amber.

"What's this about?" She asked, remaining as civil as possible with Jack standing in front of me, my hands resting on his little shoulders.

"Jack is wondering if Erin can have a sleep over with him tonight. We understand if she can't," I said, feeling how nervous Jack is becoming.

"I'll have to talk with Erin about it," she answered. I nodded, letting Jack run off. "Merle best not be anywhere near your tent with my little girl spending the night in your tent if that is what she truly wants," she hissed, stepping closer to me.

"I'm not some sick person," I retorted with a growl. "I would never do that, not while my son is sleeping inches from where I am at," I responded. I didn't let what I did with Merle cross-over to my daily life with Jack. He is too young to understand what is going on, and it's one of the things he doesn't need to know about. "For your daughter's sake, I really hope she turns out nothing like you," I told her. "The last thing we need is another judgmental bitch around here," I snapped.

"Have you looked in a damn mirror? Kettle meet pot," she seethed through clenched teeth. "You've been judging me the second I stepped into this camp. Your son would've been better off with his real mother," she sneered with a smirk.

"You little bitch," I snarled, ready to hit her, ready to fight her. One look at my son and his very best friend, running right to us, had me reigning in my anger at her. Erin's rushed Mommy pierced the air around us, washing out the anger we held.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" I ask, pulling him into my side. Having him in my arms always calmed me down. I didn't think that would ever change.

"Erin wanted to ask her mom about the sleep over," he shrugged.

With the okay from Amber, they ran off again. I glared at her and walked off, looking for something I could do to help before I needed to get my son ready for bed. I gave half a smile seeing Lori walk up to me.

"Don't listen to what she says," Lori said. "Half the time I don't think she is all there." I nodded, keeping quiet not wanting to say the wrong thing. I had nothing against Lori. Not that I really interacted with her that much. "I wanted to offer my services as I will be cutting Carl's hair in the upcoming days, and I wouldn't mind cutting Jack's hair, if that's okay with you."

"That's totally fine. He'll tell you how short to cut it, if he agrees to it. I like for him to make those choices as it is his hair. But I am fine with it," I smiled. I liked to let Jack do as he pleased to his body as long as it was safe and legal to do so. If it would hurt him, I would put my foot down.

"Okay," she nodded walking off.

Sighing I look around seeing Glenn getting ready for the run a select few were going on. It didn't bother me that I wasn't going on the run with them, instead going hunting with Daryl.

"Can I get you anything special?" He asked with a laugh, spotting me approach. I laugh shaking my head.

"I think Jack would like a little something more than I would. I just want you to come back in one piece or without bites or scratches covering you," I quip out. "But the same whenever I go or someone special goes," I smiled sweetly.

"I can look and see if I can find some ammo for you. We both know that isn't an easy task. Something special for Jack, that I can do," he nodded. "You doing okay?" I raise an eyebrow at him waiting for him to explain further. "Earlier and all."

"I'm fine. I'm not feeling sick and I've kept my food down, so it's not something I am really going to stress over," I shrug. It had to have been a little virus of sorts as I don't feel any different than I normally do. If I happen to feel worse than I will worry about it then. It's not as if I could show up at the hospital and get the answers everyone expects me to have.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Be careful tomorrow, Glenn," I tell him, making my escape to get my son ready for bed and his little sleep over with Erin, knowing it would be a good chunk of time before they actually fell asleep for the night. Not that I really minded as I liked seeing my son with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber here with the next chapter. This chapter is in Amber's POV. Amber, Brian and Erin belong to me. Cass and Jack belong to Aries. Everything else belongs to there respectful owners.**

* * *

 _ **Amber's POV**_

It had been a few weeks since we joined the survivors in the camp. Everyone had been doing their part for the camp. Lori had taken to doing laundry. Shane was basically telling everyone what to do which was really getting on my nerves. I knew that basically being a housewife was not for me. Daryl hunted for the group so I decided to hunt as well. Unfortunately, I did not have a sweet crossbow like Daryl did so I had to set up traps to catch animals.

Cass' son, Jack, and Erin had become really close to each other and were basically attached at the hip, which I couldn't help but adore. I adored Jack, he was a sweet kid and he looked out for Erin.

I decided to check the traps since I needed to be by myself for a while. I stepped out of my tent and saw Erin and Jack playing. "Erin." I called as I walked over.

"Yes mommy?" Erin asked, looking at me. I could see how happy she was, which was great.

"I gotta go check the traps and see if any animals were caught. Make sure you stay with Jack okay?" I explained. She nodded.

"Yes, mom." She said.

"Take care of her, Jack. I'm counting on you." I said while smiling and winking at Jack. Jack nodded and smiled. He really was a sweetheart. I hate to admit it, but Cass is doing a great job with him. Daryl had told me that Jack was adopted by Cass. Those two were definitely complete opposites.

I grabbed my hunting stuff and left for the woods. Hopefully my traps caught something this time. I hated seeing Daryl do all the work with supplying us with food. I grabbed my stuff and headed out to the woods.

It honestly felt nice to be by myself and away from people. I loved being by myself most days, which was something Rick hated but accepted it. I really did miss my brother, even though he isn't my brother by blood but by family. I was adopted by his family when I was 13 years old, which is where the hate from Lori comes from. I never hated her in the beginning of her and Rick's relationship. She despised how close Rick and I were to each other which I've explained to her countless times that I only saw him as a brother and nothing more, but she swears up and down that Rick and I had to have slept together before she came into the picture. That thought just made me wanna throw up. I won't deny that Rick was attractive but he was like a brother to me and I would never sleep with him.

I focused back on the task at hand as I neared my first trap, which was empty. Dammit...Hopefully the next 3 had caught something.

After checking the traps, I saw that I had caught 2 squirrels and a rabbit. At least the rabbit would be good for dinner. I gutted the animals and placed them in a bag I had brought with me. As I was heading back to camp, I heard a groan. I looked and saw a walker heading towards Cass. I waited to see if Cass would pull out a weapon but she never did. The walker attacked her and they fell to the ground. I dropped my bag and pulled out my knife that I always kept on me. I rushed over to her and quickly stabbed the knife into the walker's head.

"I didn't need your help," Cass hissed out as she shoved the walker off of her. I figured that'd be her response.

"Didn't seem that way to me," I said smirking and cleaning off the blood from my knife. "Most people say thanks when someone saves their life."

"I didn't need or want your help, Amber, so I won't say shit to you." She snapped, pushing past me.

"That might actually be more peaceful," I shot back while laughing a little. She just flipped me off and left me behind. I just shrugged and grabbed my bag, heading back to camp. As I came back, I saw that Daryl returned as well. "Hey Daryl," I called as I walked over to him. He stopped and looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked as I reached him. I took my bag and handed it to him.

"Some stuff I caught in the traps I made. 2 squirrels and a rabbit. Sorry, it's not much." I explained. Daryl shook his head.

"It's alright. Anything helps." He said and I nodded and smiled. "How did you learn to hunt anyway?" Daryl asked out of curiosity.

"My fiance taught me everything he knew about hunting. He was actually gonna teach me how to use a crossbow but we never got the chance." I explained.

"I can teach ya sometime if ya want." Daryl offered and I could tell he was a little nervous but I didn't know why.

"I'd love too." I answered, smiling. Daryl really was a sweet guy, unlike his brother. Daryl nodded and we decided to go our separate ways. I needed to check on Erin anyway.

xXx

While we ate dinner, which Carol cooked for us, Cass had made a comment about it tasting bland. Of course, we ended up throwing insults before Daryl broke it up and sent Cass away to cool off. Fine by me. Daryl eventually stood up and said to me, "I forgot to tell you to let me know when you wanna learn." I nodded.

"I will." I said. Daryl nodded and left.

"Is there something I need to know?" Carol asked with a little smirk. I laughed.

"No, Daryl is just teaching me to use a crossbow is all. I told him my fiance was gonna show me how but never got the chance." I explained, playing with my engagement ring. Carol and I had become close and she was a sweet person. I knew about Ed's abuse towards her. She tried to keep it hidden but I could see through it.

"I see." Carol said. I was a quiet for a moment.

"You know you can talk about the pain Ed is causing you and Sophia." I explained. Carol looked at me shocked and a little afraid. "I won't judge. I know how it feels to be abused by someone who is supposed to love you. My parents abused me until I was 13 years old before my brother's family found out and took me away from them and adopted me. If you need to talk, I'm there to listen." I explained. I had never told anyone about my abuse. Only a few knew about it, the people being Rick and Brian, and now Carol.

"Amber, I'm so sorry." She said, giving me a sad look. I shrugged.

"It's in my past now. I've moved forward from it." I answered. "But like I said, you can talk to me." She nodded and we hugged. Cass eventually came back and apologized to Carol about the food which Carol accepted.

xXx

Later in the night, after a major fight with Cass and Erin wanting to spend the night with Jack, I walked over to Glenn. "Hey, Glenn." I said when I reached him.

"Hey Amber." Glenn said. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I know you're doing a run tomorrow in Atlanta and I wanna go with you guys. I'm good with a knife so I can defend myself." I explained.

"That's fine with me but what about Erin?" Glenn asked.

"I've talked to her about it. She's not too happy about it but she's gonna stay with the other kids." I explained. Glenn nodded. He went over the places we were gonna check tomorrow.

xXx

The next morning, I saw that Cass was with us. "I thought you weren't coming with us?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Changed my mind, though it's none of your business." She shot at me. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. I just try to ask a question and she gets bitchy at me. Excuse me for trying to have a conversation.

"Mommy!" I heard Erin call. I watched as her and Carl rushed over to me. They both hugged me and I hugged them back.

"Please, be careful Aunt Amber." Carl said.

"I will be, I promise." I said looking at both of them. "Remember Erin, stay close to Aunt Lori, all right?" I said to Erin. She nodded as she tried not to cry. "Hey baby, don't start crying. I'll be back, I promise you." I said while kissing her on the forehead.

We were soon ready to head out. I gave Erin and Carl one last hug and we headed out. The drive to Atlanta was pretty quiet. I really didn't talk to any of them. Of course, Cass and Merle, I would avoid talking too. Andrea, T-Dog, Jacqui and Jimmy were okay but I never really interacted with them. Glenn was awesome but I honestly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I kind of wished Daryl had tagged along but he was out hunting today and I didn't wanna bother him.

We arrived in Atlanta and instantly ran into a few walkers. I quickly drew my knife and dispatched a few walkers that were closer to us. I looked and saw that Cass did the same. We moved forward and we were about to turn another corner when we saw a heard of walkers, slowly making their way our way. We back tracked, where we ran into another group of walkers. This town was infested with these things.

"We need to head to that building!" Glenn called over. We looked and saw the building Glenn was talking about. The entrance was crowded by a few walkers but Cass and I quickly dispatched them. We headed inside and locked the door so they couldn't get in.

"Great, now we're trapped in here. Now what?" Andrea asked sarcastically.

"We need to see if there are any other exits in this building." I explained. "The upper levels are bound to have emergency exit doors."

"There's also an emergency exit on the other end of this floor. Maybe we can sneak out." T-Dog explained. This time Cass put in her opinion.

"Bad idea. If you open that door and there are walkers there, you'll basically be letting them in." Cass explained. I agreed with her on that one.

"Look, Amber and I will head higher up and see what's going on. Cass, why don't you and Merle head up to the roof." Glenn said. Cass and I nodded but Merle stayed silent.

"And what about the rest of us?" Jacqui asked this time.

"Stay here and keep watch. If those walkers break down the door, you get the hell out of there and head to the second floor." I answered.

"Who the hell made you the leader?" Andrea asked glaring at me.

"I'm not the leader. I'm being realistic and trying to keep you alive." I shot back. Andrea was really pissing me off.

"Well, I'm not taking order's from a China man or a damn woman with anger issues." Merle said. Cass hit him in the chest.

"That's my best friend you're talking about and he's Korean." Cass said warningly. "We'll head up to the roof. Stay safe." Cass said looking at Glenn who nodded. I just left and headed on up. Merle was seriously pissing me off. He didn't know shit about me. Glenn caught up to me.

"Hey Amber. You okay?" Glenn asked me. I nodded.

"I'll be fine. Merle just pissed me off with his racist remarks especially towards you." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Amber. I'm used to it." I nodded unsure. "C'mon, let's go see how it looks outside." Glenn said. We headed on up. While on a lookout, Glenn had noticed someone slip into the tank, escaping a huge heard of walkers that we almost ran into. Glenn eventually left to go help him and I decided to stake the place out and see if there was anything I could find. I managed to find some things for the kids to play with and activity stuff to keep them busy. I was about to head on up when I suddenly heard gunshots and I raced up the stairs. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

I reached the top and like I suspected, Merle was shooting at the walkers and causing a lot of noise. "Would you stop shooting that thing, you dumbass! You're gonna attract every damn walker!" I yelled out angrily. Merle was gonna retort when all of a sudden, everyone came up to the roof including Glenn. At least he was alright. I looked at the rest of the gang and I froze on who I saw. "Rick?"

There was no mistaking that it was my brother. I'd know him anywhere with his short curly dark brown hair and grey/blue eyes. I noticed he was wearing his sheriff uniform. Rick was the one in the tank? "Amber." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I rushed over and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead..." I said lowly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Rick said kissing the side of my head and hugging me tightly. This day has definitely gotten better to some degree. Now we just needed to get out of this mess.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Erin belongs to Amber and Jack belongs to me, and they can not be used without our permission. This chapter sees some of the text from the episodes Guts and Tell it to the Frogs.**_

* * *

 **Cassidy's POV**

The second we arrived in Atlanta we were under attack by some walkers. Much like Amber had, I pulled my knife out and took care of the ones coming after me. We moved forward and we were about to turn another corner when we saw a herd of walkers, slowly making their way towards us. We backtracked, where we ran into another group of walkers. This town is infested with them.

"We need to head to that building!" Glenn called over. We looked and saw the building Glenn was talking about. The entrance is crowded by a few walkers but Amber and I quickly dispatched them. We headed inside and locked the door so they couldn't get in.

"Great, now we're trapped in here. Now what?" Andrea asked sarcastically.

"We need to see if they're any other exits in this building," Amber explained. "The upper levels are bound to have emergency exit doors."

"There's also an emergency exit on the other end of this floor. Maybe we can sneak out," T-Dog explained. This time I spoke up.

"Bad idea. If you open that door and there are walkers there, you'll basically be letting them in," I explained, it was self-explanatory, really. I could see that Amber even agreed with me on that.

"Look, Amber and I will head higher up and see what's going on. Cass, why don't you and Merle head up to the roof," Glenn said. I nodded along with Amber but Merle stayed silent. You could see that he had something to say.

"And what about the rest of us?" Jacqui asked this time.

"Stay here and keep watch. If those walkers break down the door, you get the hell out of there and head to the second floor," Amber answered. I was down with that plan, you can't be too picky about what you need to be doing when your life is at risk.

"Who the hell made you the leader?" Andrea asked glaring over at Amber. Out of everyone here I have the biggest problem with Amber but yet, I have no problems with her taking control of this situation because someone had to and we didn't need to be butting heads while doing so.

"I'm not the leader. I'm being realistic and trying to keep you alive," Amber shot back.

"Well, I'm not taking orders from a China man or a damn woman with anger issues." Merle said. I smacked him in the chest. I really didn't need him to start mouthing off on my best friend.

"That's my best friend you're talking about and he's Korean," I told him warningly. "We'll head up to the roof," I demanded, casting a look at Merle. "Stay safe," I said looking at Glenn who nodded, taking off after Amber.

I rolled my eyes following behind a pissed off Merle. He was muttering under his breath as he headed up the stairs. I rolled my eyes not finding his antics funny at the moment as I needed to survive this trip for the only reason that mattered; Jack.

"Ya know, sweetbutt, if ya wanted to be alone, all ya had to do was say so," he smirked, pulling the door to the roof open, smacking my ass as I walked past him, the sun binding my momentarily, string from the black stairwell.

"I don't want that," I hissed at him, not everything was about sex; it was fun to use him in that way, but there is a time and place for it, and now isn't the time. "I want to check the problem with the walkers and get what we need and get back to my son," I bit out, walking to edge of the building to check the walker situation. I jumped hearing the gun shots, next to me. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked getting pissed off with him. Why he thought it was okay to shoot at the walkers from here, I didn't know. I am about ready to shoot him.

"Nothin' to worry your pretty little self with sugarplum," he laughed, shooting off a few more rounds.

"When you shot and draw more walkers to us, it is something that I need to be worried about," I hissed, contemplating what my best option is at this point, to get him to stop shooting. "Could you at least, I don't know stop the damn shooting," I hissed out, hearing someone rush onto the roof.

"Would you stop shooting that thing, you dumbass! You're gonna attract every damn walker!" Amber yelled out angrily. Merle was gonna retort when all of a sudden, everyone came up to the roof including Glenn. "Rick?" I heard her say, more so shocked the guy was there in the flesh.

I looked over at the new guy seeing he had short curly dark brown hair and what I could see was a grayish blueish eye color, in the hot Atlanta sun beating down on us. His sheriff uniform gave away that he used to be one and that is when it clicked in my head, that was her brother, and as happy as the moment was, I couldn't help but be happy for Carl to have his father back. "Amber," he said, causing her to rush over and hug him.

I turned to watch the walkers roaming down the street while they had their little moment of a reunion, in this world it was something they needed, no matter my feelings towards Amber.

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" T-Dog asked, once Merle started to shoot again. Merle laughs and continues shooting. I really wanted to take that stupid gun away from Merle, but I knew better than that, I also knew that it is a moot point to tell him to stop, as Merle Dixon does as he freaking pleases to do.

"Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Ah! Only common sense," Merle spouted off, laughing.

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog stated, pointing out the obvious while Merle continues laughing. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill," he warned him. Even at this point I am starting to question why I decided at the last-minute to come along, it's not like I needed to be here, this group was capable on their own to get what is needed.

I shake my head watching the two of the get into a pissing match before a fight actually broke out, the last thing I wanted to be doing was getting involved in that fight because both guys could hurt me if I tried to stop them and I didn't need to be hurt. Andrea and Jimmy tried to break it up, but neither guys were up for listening.

"Don't you dare do it, Merle," I stated, waiting like everyone else to see what he was going to do with the gun pointed at T-dog. "You're reckless, I'll give you that, but you aren't this damn stupid, now put the gun down," I told him, using my stern mother voice.

"Yeah! Or what?" He asked, looking over at me. His eyes scanning over the crowd gathered around. "All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on. Let's see 'em. Oh, come on. All in favor? Yeah. That's good. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?" I shake my head, seeing that Rick and Amber have at this point joined us, after their little family reunion. The pipe in Rick's hand didn't go unnoticed either.

"Yeah," Rick says, walking closer to hit Merle over the head with a pipe, handcuffing him to a pipe. I was all for knocking him out or maybe in this case knocking a bit of sense into him, but handcuffing him seemed to be a bit extreme to me.

"Who the hell are you, man?!" Merle yells, pulling on the cuff.

"Officer friendly. Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart," Rick told him, I knew that wasn't going to go over to well with Merle at all.

Now it's Rick's turn to get into a sparing match of words with Merle. At this point I just walk away and look out over the streets below, seeing even more walkers headed our way. From my point I can't see anyway that is going to allow us to leave this rooftop and get back to our camp. And as much as I want to freak out over not making it back to Jack, I need to hold onto some sort of hope that we can make it out of this situation alive.

"Next time keep him on a shorter leash or leave him at camp," Amber stated, walking over to where I was at. I looked over at her rolling my eyes, seeing that Rick and Merle were still going at it in their verbal abuse.

"Leave him here for all I give," I state, not wanting to start another fight. We've got enough going on that we didn't need to my drama with Amber on top of it all. "My main concern is getting off this damn roof and getting back to my son," I told her, watching as even more walkers showed up crowding the street below.

"You're right about that. I want to get back to Erin and my brother needs to get back to camp to get to Carl and his wife," she told me, hesitating over Lori's part to her brother, her own gaze out over the walkers.

"So there is someone who you hate more than me," I smirked. "We really need to be figuring a way off this rooftop and not fighting among ourselves," I sigh.

"You might be right on both accounts," she sighed. "How is the signal?" She asked, looking over to see T-Dog working on it, everyone done arguing for the moment.

"Like Dixon's brain… Weak," he replied. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time, these little digs weren't going to get us anywhere other than a more hostile environment, which we didn't need.

"Keep trying," Jimmy told him.

"Why? There's nothing they can do. Not a damn thing," Andrea said, and for the frist time today, I actual agree with her.

"Get some people outside the city is all. There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream," Jimmy replied. That wouldn't work, not really. What was the use in getting more people from our camp in danger?

"Then she's right. We're on our own. It's up to us to find a way out," Rick said, walking over to us, to look out at the street below us.

"Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear. Ain't that right, sugar tits? Hey, honeybunch, what say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies?" Merle smirked looking at me.

"Who says I don't like things on the kinky side?" I ask, seeing his excitement grow over that possibility. "We could do that, couldn't we," I reply with a smile looking at him. "Put on a show for everyone, because there is no way in hell that I am letting you out of that cuff," I retort. "We have more important things to be worrying about now," I state.

"Like finding a way out of here, because the damn streets ain't safe," Amber says.

"What about under the streets? The sewers?" Rick questions.

"The manhole covers must be all out on the street where the geeks are," Jimmy says, looking over into the abundance of walkers in the street.

"Maybe not. Old building like this built-in the '20s… Big structures often had drainage tunnels in the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements," Jacqui spoke up.

"How do you know that?" Glenn voiced the one question that I think most of us were thinking about asking her.

"It's my job… was. I worked in the city zoning office," She said, slipping up just a little before fixing it quickly.

"T-Dog, you good at staying up here to keep working on that CB radio?" Rick asked him. T-Dog nodded his head. "I'm under the impression that you can handle your own against that one," he said, nodding over to Merle, while looking at me.

"I can handle him just fine," I said, not minding one bit to stay behind. With the others gone, it was a bit more peaceful on the roof, the only sound coming from T-Dog where he was trying to get through on the radio. "Need any help?" I ask, growing tired of watching the walkers below us.

"No," he sighed, trying it again.

"I'm growing real tired of hearing your damn voice. Why don't you knock that crap off? You're giving me a headache, boy," Merle grumbled.

"Why don't you pull your head out of your ass? Maybe your headache will go away," T-Dog tells him shaking his head. Merle chuckles. "Try some positivity for a change. Damn."

"I'll tell you what… You get me out of these cuffs and I'll be all "Sammy Sunshine" positive for you. Hey, see that hacksaw over there in that tool bag? Get it for me, hmm? Make it worth your while. What do you say, man? Come on. Get me out of these things," Merle prompted.

"We're not doing this again," I state putting myself into the middle of their argument. "You got yourself cuffed, Merle. If you learned how to keep that damn mouth of yours shut, and how to work with others you would be free," I snap at him.

"Oh, come on now. It wasn't personal," he retorted. Like I would believe him. "It's just that his kind and our kind ain't meant to mix. That's all. It doesn't mean we can't… Work together, parley, as long as there's a mutual gain involved. So… about that hacksaw…" he trailed off. I had the intention of showing him just what I thought of his words, because they were utter bullshit, but I didn't think T-Dog would appreciate me shoving my tongue down his throat to prove a point to Merle, or he might, it was a risk I wasn't going to take.

"I guess you want me to get that rifle over there too so you can shoot that cop when he comes back up, huh?" T-Dog spit out, going back to work.

These two were giving me a damn headache, with the bitching they were doing. Apparently they didn't think it was best to keep their damn mouths shut and work in peace. I didn't know how much fun bickering could possibly be in such a life or death situation here. What felt like hours later the others rejoined us on the roof, not having any better luck in the sewers than we were having out here.

Rick spots a truck at a construction site that is close to our location. Coming up with a plan to take a truck, the only problem so far is that we don't have a way to get to them because the walkers can smell us as the second anyone steps out there they are walker food. Rick came up with the idea to cover himself with the guts of a walker they had already killed. He chose Glenn to go with him and you could tell that it didn't go over to well with Amber, as she wanted to go out there as well, but he made her stay back just in case it didn't work out as planned.

Amber isn't a very happy mood, about Rick telling that she isn't going with them. And I get it because she wanted to be down there with Rick and Glenn, but Rick had to pull the big brother card and that card sucks when it gets pulled.

I had no problem leaving the roof top this time, because I am not about to stay up there and listen to Merle whine about being cuffed. I wanted to do something useful.

Rick grabs a fire axe and the rest of us put trench coats on that way we don't get guts on our good clothes. Rick stops at the last moment, when he gets set to start chopping and starts to search the walker, pulling out a wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born in 1979. He had $28 in his pocket when he died… And a picture of a pretty girl. 'With love, from Rachel.' He used to be like us… Worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. When I get to my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne," he said.

"One more thing… He was an organ donor," Glenn said.

After a moment of silence, Rick starts to hack away at the Walker. The guts are starting to gross most everyone out and you can hear a lot of gagging going on. Glenn even makes the comment about throwing up.

"Later," Rick tells him, while Jimmy hacks away, now that Rick handed the axe to him. "Everybody got gloves?" Rick asks, looking to see that everyone was putting them on. "Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes," Rick warns. We start to apply some of the guts onto Rick and Glenn.

"Oh God! Oh Jeez. Oh, this is bad. This is really bad," Glenn whines, and chokes a little.

"Think about something else… Puppies and kittens. Dead puppies and kittens," Rick tells him. It didn't work out, as Glenn vomits. I'm not really sure why that would help anyone from throwing up to begin with. I make sure that Glenn is going to be okay, to an extent.

"That is just evil. What is wrong with you?" Amber snaps at him.

"I'm sorry, yo," Rick says, looking over at Glenn, who tells him he sucks. "Do we smell like them?"

"Oh yeah," I say, handing the gun I got my hands on after it was taken away from Merle to Glenn. "Be as careful as you can be out there, okay?" I say to him.

"I'll try to do my best, but I can't saying considering," he shrugs.

"If we make it back, be ready," Rick says, tossing the handcuff key to me, to let Merle out. "Give me the axe. We need more guts," Rick says as he starts to chop again.

At the last-minute Amber took it upon herself to cover herself with guts, Rick giving her a look like she crazy. You could see how pissed off he was over the sudden actions of his sister. Made me happy for a split second that I didn't have my older brother here to boss me around. His guidance would be nice to have.

Once back on the rooftop, I move over to the edge of the building searching for them, to watch them walk through the herd of walkers, the walkers thinking that they are one of them. You can hear thunder rumbling in the distance and a light dusting of rain starts to fall.

"That asshole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?" Merle shouts.

"No, you asshole, I have the damn keys and if you can't shut up I will toss them over the side of the building," I warn him, shooting him a look to test me.

"Oh no," Andrea says, biting her lip, watching Glenn, Amber and Rick intensely.

I turn back to see what has her freaking out, and you can see that the rain started to wash away the guts as the walkers are moving ever closer to the three of them. They bust out their weapons and take care of the walkers closest to them and making a run for the trucks, making it to them.

"They're leaving us," Jacqui says, watching them drive away.

"What?" Merle yells.

"They're not leaving us, so just shut up," I snap. She was right, Glenn was my best friend, he wouldn't leave any of us, he isn't that type of person. I can't say anything for Rick as I didn't know him well enough. And I am sure that Amber would leave me here if she thought she get away with it, but she couldn't, and she wouldn't being a mom herself.

"Where are they going then?" Andrea snapped out.

"I don't know what they are doing, but they are coming up with a damn plan to save us," I snap, hoping I was right about it. "When they come back we're gonna need the loading docks," I say looking around. To me that made the most sense.

"The loading docks make the most sense," Jimmy says with a nod.

It isn't much longer and we hear a radio on full blast and a car alarm going off. We start to head down to the stairs going to the loading docks.

"Hey, you can't leave me here! I'm not fooling. Cass let me out," he says, pulling on the cuffs.

"I can leave you here, when I need to get back to my son," I snap at him, handing him the keys. "What you do from here on out is up to you," I say, making a run for it, seeing T-Dog stay back. I make it down the stairs. "T-Dog, come on," I yell up to him, seeing the walkers, at the front of the store ready to break through the last reaming glass doors holding them out. I look up to see him putting a chain around the door to keep walkers out and Merle on the roof. What the hell was he doing?

We can hear Glenn in the sports car outside the doors for the loading docks. And after a few minutes we hear a bang on the door. We get the door open and hear the glass from the store break as we hurry to get on the truck and go before any of the walkers can make their way back to us.

"What the hell happened up their with Merle?" I ask, looking over at T-Dog.

"He fumbled with the key and dropped it," he explained.

I already knew that I would be the one telling Daryl the news about his brother. I should have let him go a hell of a lot sooner than leaving him cuffed to the rooftop. This was on me. It didn't matter that Rick was the one to cuff him, or if T-Dog couldn't save him, I am the one that waited until the last possible second to get him uncuffed.

With there being nothing that we can do at this point, we head out of Atlanta and back to camp.

The first thing I do once we get back to camp is ignore everyone else and go straight to Jack, who upon seeing me, is all smiles and running with Erin right behind him. I pick Jack up and spin him around, happy to have my little boy in my arms again. I ignore all the talk about the new guy as I hold Jack close and take a look around for Daryl. I can see the reunion going on with Carl, Lori and Rick, I can see that Amber is holding Erin close and kissing her daughter's head. Andrea and Amy are hugging. And I can see a brooding Shane at the sight of his best friend.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left," Dale commented.

"I'll tell him, I was up there with him last and could've help him once he dropped that stupid key," T-Dog says.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine," Rick said.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy," Glenn said.

"I will tell him," I said, cutting anyone off from saying anything else. "T-Dog, Rick, I get that you want to take responsibility for this, as you should. But it is going to sound best coming from me. That way I can explain it in a way that isn't going to set him off," I say, looking around. "I will not lie to him and I will tell him the truth, that his brother was out of control. But I will be the one to do it, once he gets back," I say, ending it.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him," T-Dog says. "I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared up there," Amber says. "Everything that was done, needed to be done. And if Cass wants to be the one to tell Daryl, let her. As far as I can see she's the one closest to him here, besides Merle. It will sound better coming from her," Amber explained. I had to wonder if Amber had some sort of ulterior motive behind that, but I wasn't going to be thinking about her motives why.

"I'm not saying you're gonna be hiding from it, he's going to know what happened out there, so he will come for you. But I need to be the one to tell him," I say, seeing that it wasn't the end of the discussion as I had thought it was.

"I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise… We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt," Dale said. Our hands were going to be full once Daryl returned in the morning from his hunt. The one reason I didn't go on this hunt with Daryl was because it would be one overnight, and those he likes to do by himself.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that… Not that chain, not that padlock. Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us," T-Dog stated. I sighed knowing that was the damn truth.

It wasn't much longer before I called it a night, the day's craziness wore me out and I just wanted to cuddle with my son before all hell broke loose come morning.

* * *

I'm helping get everything cleaned up from breakfast when we hear two screams. One of those screams sounded like Jack and sent cold blood rushing through my veins as I took off in the direction of the screams seeing Jack and Erin holding onto each other as a walker ate on a deer. I along with Amber push our kids back to the rest of the group that came running, and together we pull our knives out and stab it in the head. With the walker taken care of, I rush over to Jack and hold him close, making sure he is okay, seeing Amber doing the same thing to Erin.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain," Dale says shocked.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim snaps out. I never did like that guy, he rubbed me the wrong way.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard," Daryl yells, kicking the carcass of the walker.

"Calm down, Son. That's not helping," Dale tells him.

"What do you know about it, old man?" Daryl asks. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'on golden pond'? I've tracked this deer for miles," he says. "I was gonna drag it back to camp and cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He asked, looking the deer over.

"I wouldn't risk it," Shane says.

"That's a damn shame," Daryl sighs. "I got some squirrel. About a dozen or so," he says.

We head back to camp, Daryl going straight for his camp site he shared with Merle. It's once he starts yelling for Merle, that I send Jack off to play with Erin.

"We need to have a chat about your brother," I say, standing next to him.

"I don't need to hear about your shit with him, I just need his ass out here to help me skin and cook these squirrels up," he bites out. He is clearly in a mood and what he needs to be told about Merle isn't going to go over good.

"Merle's not here, there was a problem with him in Atlanta," I say, getting the cold glare from Daryl.

"He dead?" Daryl asked.

"I don't think he is," I say nervously biting my lip.

"He either is or he ain't, which one is it?" He bit out, wanting to know the answers.

"Look your brother was out of control. And something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. The second we got there, he was causing problems, wasting ammo we don't have, starting fights. Rick, had no choice but to cuff him to that roof. I am the one that didn't uncuff him any sooner. He had the key to the cuffs. T-Dog locked the door to the roof with a chain and padlock, so there is a good chance that your brother is still alive," I quickly explain.

"It wasn't an easy choice to make," Rick says, stepping closer to where we stood.

"Who are you?" Daryl asks, looking over at Rick.

"Rick Grimes," he said.

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl asks, turning his attention to Rick. "Hold on, let me process this. You're the one that handcuffed my brother to a roof and left him there?" Daryl asks, and Rick nods his head. They get into a scuffle before Daryl pulls a knife, T-Dog yelling to watch out for said knife. And before you know it Shane is behind Daryl putting him in a choke hold and Daryl yelling at him to let him go. Once it's made clear that they can have a calm conversation on the topic of Merle, Shane lets Daryl go.

"Look what I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others," Rick told him. Daryl knew that to be true, after growing up with him.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key, I gave it to your brother, before I left that roof," I told him. "And don't even start with me, because you know that I will pick my son over your brother any day and that is what I did," I told him. Jack would always come first, no matter the situation; Daryl nodding understanding where I was coming from.

"I watched your brother fumble and drop the key. Neither one of us could reach the key with where it went. I didn't have a choice," T-Dog stated.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't," Daryl grumbled out.

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof, so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock. It's gotta count for something." To Daryl that counted for shit.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him," he demanded.

"They will show where he is at. I am not going, I am staying right here with my son," I say walking off to get my son, but still in ear shot of what they were saying.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori asked sarcastically, looking over at her husband.

"I'm going back," Rick said, determined to make it right with Daryl.

While they went off to figure out the plan on getting Merle back, I went to Jack before we went to see if anyone could use any help with anything around camp. One trip to the city where I couldn't have made it back to my son was enough of an adventure for me. I was right where I needed to be at.


End file.
